


Get Back：A partially true story

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: 鱼刺，雪夜，and those meant to be.Warning：（谢天谢地）没有在国外就医的经验，所述过程与事实或有极大出入；检查部分由鱼刺的主人 @FD 女士倾情口述，问诊台部分来自美剧《The Big Bang Theory》中Howard,Sheldon的就诊经历。医院与诊所规模各异，如有可能，请当虚构设定食用。祝蹬女士从此开心吃鱼，鱼刺远离你233333
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	Get Back：A partially true story

***

“你确定今晚要在这里值班？还好我们这儿是个小城镇，否则工会代表会带着猎枪上来砸门——”

“现在已经不是二十世纪了，莉莉。我确信我今晚没有别的打算。”莱姆斯.卢平对着清单往电脑中录入新购的药品：氨苄西林钠(针剂)十盒、 哌拉西林钠(针剂)十盒，“和玛丽玩得开心，当心自己的饮料，”，柠檬喉宝十袋，止咳糖浆七瓶，“建议你回家拿件长一点的羽绒衣，露天跨年会非常冷，外边正在下大雪。”

“也祝你新年快乐。”身材窈窕的年轻女性将自己的红长发编成一根长辫垂在胸前；她从抽屉里拿出自己的小羊皮包，把白大褂塞进装着午餐饭盒的棉布袋里，“我和玛丽都希望你能一起来，你知道的。一个人跨年简直是种酷刑，更别提你还打算在这儿加班。”

“否则谁来照顾那些即将出现的醉汉呢？”莱姆斯的手在键盘上停住了；片刻之后，他几不可闻地叹息着，“大脚板跑丢了，我在家也是一个人。”

大脚板是八年前和他一起来到小镇定居的同伴，一条亚洲熊一般大的纯黑色纽芬兰犬；它拥有远近闻名的破坏力，却素来温驯，像这样没头没脑地消失不见，还是头一回。五天前的冬夜里，莱姆斯值班结束后回到家中，却没有在壁炉前看见黑色小山般的身影。他去厨房转了一圈，发现通向花园的小门被打开了。莱姆斯的小屋坐落在山脚下，花园后方紧接着一大片山毛榉，山毛榉树林再往后，已是属于山区的地界。偶然的夜游并非第一次：大脚板需要足量的运动，山林是适宜奔跑的场所，他自己也时不时地会在上班前把后门打开，方便它随时出入。基于这个习惯，他当时并未多想，以为大脚板或许玩得忘记了时间，明早就会回来吃饭的。

然而明早没有回来，后天早上也没有。

莉莉带着一些好心的中学生去山上找过。彼时他正忙着帮一位病人包扎止血，打破伤风针。一换下血迹斑斑的手套，他便往家中跑去，期待看见熟悉的银色双眼——对犬类来说是独一无二的瞳色，正如大脚板于他的意义。

迎接他的只有莉莉那双满怀歉意的绿眼睛。

“不要伤心了，亲爱的。”红发好友搂了搂他的肩，百合花的香气温柔地笼罩了他，“大脚板会回来的，它或许只是去打猎了，没准想给你逮只小鹿呢。”

“也许吧。”莱姆斯的手指痉挛了一下；苦味从心底弥漫到舌尖，他紧紧地抿住了嘴，重新用清单将自己埋住。

即使不若都市般繁华，小镇上的除夕夜也自有风味：酒馆供应一年一度的秘制排骨，用烧烤汁，迷迭香仔细腌制，在酒馆中央的篝火上烤得吱吱冒油；新鲜的卷心菜切成细丝，拌上老板娘亲手做的莎莎酱，三角形的玉米脆片在其侧堆成了一座小山。莉莉和女伴喝得满脸通红，歪歪斜斜地坐在吧台边和酒保一起放声大笑；出牌声，切雪茄声，愉快的嚷嚷声让酒馆内充满了一阵欢乐的迷雾。四叶草般大小的雪片悄无声息地落在每个屋檐，窗棂上的霜花清脆地生长着，水晶般的六边形被火光映成了甜蜜的橘色。

“莱姆斯为什么不来？”玛丽.麦克唐纳猛地把双手举到半空，打了一个毫不含糊的嗝，“这里多有意思，他好歹该沾上一点人味儿啦！”

“我知道你喜欢他好久了。”莉莉.伊万斯咬着杯子咯咯笑，轻轻地推了她一把，“他可不是镇上的那些毛头小子，玛尔，恐怕你得先开口约他。”

“我以为你会……”褐发女伴咕哝了一声；她抓起一粒榛子扔进嘴里，若有所思地嚼着，“你们每天都见面，你还给他带午餐？”

“莱姆斯是世界上最可爱的甜心，”莉莉耸了耸肩，“我爱他像爱自己的兄弟。”

“他来这儿多少年了，七年？”玛丽打了个响指，酒保递来一杯插着柠檬片的矿泉水。她疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，莉莉感激地冲那小伙儿点点头，将一张纸钞折成飞机掷进吧台：“八年啦。八年前的夏天，拉着一个皮箱，怀里揣着一条小狗。”

“……大脚板还没回家么？”成功地转移了注意力，她皱着眉头举起冰水喝下一口，被冻得直吐舌头，“可怜的莱姆斯……”

“没呢……”红发的那位将脸贴在冰凉的桌面上，缓缓地呼出一口气，“它到底跑哪儿去啦？”

挂在门廊上的铃铛叮叮当当地响了。距离莉莉离开已经过去三个小时，他做完了所有能够想到的杂事，甚至把诊所门后的柴垛都仔仔细细地重垒了一遍。铃声响起时他正坐在壁炉边的摇椅上读一本老旧的杂志，封面上的撒切尔夫人正一脸严肃地直视前方，标题：“不列颠的战斗女士”。

“您好。”铃声无异于某种救赎，甫一听到，他便飞快地将杂志扔回小茶几上，快步走向接待区，“请问我能为您做些——”

莱姆斯没能把话说完：来人一把抱住了他，并在耳边发出可怜的呜咽声。湿漉漉的山林气息，水，烟草，不知名植物枯死后的馨香，还有雪。

“请问我——”他费了好大的劲才没把一声惊呼咽进喉咙里；醉汉总是不讲个人空间的，他太了解了，“我可以先给您倒杯……”

“痛。”醉汉终于放开了他，用一种奇怪的，可怜巴巴的语气小声地抱怨。来人身材颀长，目测比莱姆斯高多半个头，穿一身覆满落雪的翻毛大衣，黑色的毛皮被雪水打湿，已经濡湿成缕。黑色的长发同样湿漉漉地打着卷儿，饱满白皙的额头下是一双被鸦色睫羽密密掩住的灰绿色眼睛。莱姆斯的视线依次从他的鼻尖滑落到胸前，每多领略一寸，他的双眼就多睁大一点。在他不算短暂的人生中，这种足以摄魂夺魄的美丽从未像此刻这般席卷而来，他甚至后退了两步，一把扶住问询台，才能把话说完：

“……茶，醒醒酒。”

“痛……”这个举动即使对于一个醉汉来说也有点奇怪了：他举起左手摸向自己的喉咙，整张脸变得苦兮兮的，却充满期待地，热切地盯着他。

说起来，刚刚没有闻到酒精的气味。那么……

“我明白了，”莱姆斯定了定神，快步走到问询台后拿起一张表格，“我想您是来就医的？请到那边就坐，我们现在需要填一张表，之后我会为您进行仔细的诊断。”

座位在壁炉边。也许是足够暖和的缘故，来人将自己的黑色大衣脱下，露出一身诡异的伐木工人装束。莱姆斯从抽屉里抓了一支铅笔，余光瞥见他将自己在扶手椅中蜷缩起来的动作，竟然觉得有一丝熟悉。

然而他不认识任何伐木工；更何况，在这个时节，整个伐木公司都已经搬迁到雪更少的南方去了。

“您的名字是？” 他抱着垫板坐在另一把椅子上，做好写下第一个字母的准备，却久久没有回应。莱姆斯迷惑地抬起头，却发现那个黑发男人正委屈地看着自己。

“抱歉，怎么称呼您？”

“……大脚板。”

莱姆斯的心仿佛被针刺了一下，险些弄掉了铅笔；垫板上的金属夹狠狠地砸上膝盖，痛意迅速弥漫开来，他深深地吸了一口气：“您的全名，先生，不是绰号。”

“……西里斯.布莱克。天狼星的那个。”黑发男人皱了皱鼻子，重又伸手摸上喉咙。

“谢谢，布莱克先生。接下来我需要知道你的既往病史……心脏病？高血压？高血脂？中风？”

“全都没有。我打生下来就没进过医院。”西里斯烦躁地弹了弹腿，雪水顺着他的靴子滑落，在地上积下小小的一滩，“我的喉咙里有根鱼刺！真他妈见鬼！”

“……这样的话，我可以想办法帮你看一看，”今晚大概只会有一个患者，一个既非醉汉也非伤员的……被鱼刺卡住喉咙的患者，表格可以最后再填，“请跟我到走廊靠右手的第一间房里去。很抱歉，我们这里没有特别专业的耳鼻喉科器械，如果刺扎得太深，我们只能将您转送到最近的一家综合医院。”

“最好别是这种情况。”一闪而过的惊慌从黑发男人的脸上划过；待他再看时，却只有一个夸张到冒傻气的微笑。

莱姆斯让西里斯在医疗椅上坐好，自己戴上口罩，手套，打开椅子上方的卤素灯：“您被鱼刺卡住多久了？”

“……一天。”不知为何，这个问题似乎让布莱克变得垂头丧气的；莱姆斯从纸袋中取出压舌板，检查额头上的小反光镜，寻找一个合适的角度：“接下来我会用压舌板把您的舌头压住，看看喉咙里的情况，好吗？”

“没问题。”黑发男人咕哝了一声，左右伸出两根指头扣住自己的嘴角；四颗犬齿在发黄的灯光下依然泛着森然的白色，锋利得让人疑心会割破自己的手指。

这绝对是遇到过的最配合的患者……莱姆斯轻微地摇了摇头，将压舌板伸进他的喉咙，“从现在开始，请发‘e’的声音，直到我说结束。”

喉咙后部有些发红充血，肉眼可见划伤，现已呈现出轻微的炎症，鱼刺却仍不见踪影。莱姆斯将压舌板取出扔进垃圾桶内，又从操作台上拿起了一次性反光镜，举高放在灯下烘烤，防止雾面：“接下来我会用这个镜子查看喉咙，我需要用纱布将您的舌头尽量扯出来。有些人的呕吐反应比较强烈，希望您能尽量克制一下。”

“可以摘掉手套吗？”西里斯将手指从两侧嘴角拿出，一边活动酸痛的下颚，一边含混不清地提议道，“手套的味道让我想吐，纱布也是。”

“这不符合操作规范。”莱姆斯愣了一下，“皮肤直接接触口腔可能造成交叉感染，例如乙肝——”

“我知道你没有，我也没有。”他说了一句相当奇怪的话，好像自己也意识到了，立马换上一副惹人心疼的苦相，“比如说——你在野外，遇到动物向你求救，比如说，一头熊……鱼钩扎进了它的牙龈，你也会要求它先向你提供一次性手套和消毒水再进行救治吗？”

“布莱克先生，我们现在不是在野外，您也不是一头可怜的狗熊——”

“有多大区别？这个镇子小到半小时能从这端走到那端，和城市一比本身就是野外……请不要误会，我很喜欢这儿，”觉察到了莱姆斯的表情，他连忙举起双手，“并且，据我所知，镇上没有一个人得过乙肝。”

“这不排除我们之中有乙肝携带者的可能性。并且，恕我直言，”莱姆斯若有所思地打量着他，双臂不自觉地抱在胸前，“我没在镇上见过你。”

“我可以解释。”黑发男人古怪地看了他一眼，仿佛下定了决心，“不过你得先帮我把刺取出来。”

“我打赌，警长肯定还没睡。”莱姆斯皱起了眉，这个人太过可疑，简直……“你介意我给他打个电话吗？”

“取出刺之后你想怎么办都行！”西里斯快要绝望了；他竟然当场挤出几滴货真价实的眼泪，甚至连声音里都带着一丝颤抖，“我的喉咙真的很疼！！！”

这一夜足以吊销他的执照，并使他染上若干种不治之症。莱姆斯一边用稀释过的消毒液仔细清洗双手，一边暗自恼怒于那份过于柔软的心肠。他完全可以拒绝治疗——莉莉一定会这样做的，甚至还会附赠一顿疾言厉色的训斥；然而这个人给他的感觉太奇怪了：鲁莽，懒散，志得意满，比起一位成年男性来说，更像一条被宠坏了的大型犬。他一向无法对狗狗说不。

他的发色甚至和大脚板的一模一样。莱姆斯无比难过想着，再次拿起长柄圆镜走到椅子跟前：

“接下来我会用右手拉住您的舌尖，左手将镜子伸到喉咙深处去，尽量忍耐些……请把舌头伸出来。”

鲜红湿润的舌头舔上自己的指尖；他下意识地瑟缩了一下，谨慎地用食指和拇指将它拈住：“您的舌头比一般人稍长一些……很好。”

西里斯转了转眼珠，再次用指头扣住嘴角，将头仰得更高：“康线了哇？（看见了吗？）”

“嘘……继续发‘e’的声音。”莱姆斯凑近了些，将长柄镜小心翼翼地送进男人的喉咙。暖暖的呼吸扑到脸上，纤长的睫毛就像真正的翅羽一样密密地扇动着；他暗自庆幸自己戴了口罩，否则此刻脸上可疑的红色就要在这种距离下暴露无遗——

西里斯.布莱克的眼睛变成了银色。

莱姆斯茫然地眨了眨自己的眼睛，停下手上的动作。

刚刚明明是灰绿色的。

风暴般的银色。这种颜色的虹膜，他此生只见过一次。

“？？”西里斯不明所以地用膝盖顶了顶他的腰，“昂？？”

“不……兴许是光线原因。”他低声地咕哝着，强迫自己把视线转回到某人通红的口腔；镜子照见了一根细长的白色物体，不算太深，用长一点的镊子就可以处理。

“看见鱼刺了，现在，我需要您自己拉着舌头，我用镊子把它取出来。”

“吼（好）。”他用腾出左手扯向自己的舌头，然而这一动作使得口腔的开合程度大大降低了——湿润柔软的嘴唇擦过莱姆斯的左手背，酥麻感如同野火般从接触的小块皮肤向四周蔓延开来。他像被咬了似的猛地将手缩回，西里斯迷惑地看着他，脑袋向左侧一歪：“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”莱姆斯有些狼狈地摇了摇头，示意他重新抓住舌尖，“来吧，马上就好。”

这根鱼刺很奇怪。他用镊子取出时就开始感到一丝隐约的异样，直到把它放在弃物皿里才意识到那股不安的源头。

其一，这根鱼骨太长太粗了，根本不是会被无意咽下的那种小刺。

其二，这根鱼骨洗去血丝后显得额外洁白柔韧。也就意味着，它是生的。

莱姆斯背过身去清洗自己沾着血迹和唾液的双手，指尖微微地颤抖：“受损粘膜的自我修复能力比较强，您不用服药，炎症自己就会下去。顺便，”他注视着洗手盆中逐渐消失的顺时针旋涡，“您能告诉我，这是什么鱼的鱼刺吗？”

“大马哈鱼，我以后绝对碰都不碰。”西里斯清了清嗓子，最后一次摸向自己的喉咙，“你绝对是个天使，莱姆斯。”

只有距此地五公里外的金鹿河有大马哈鱼；然而河面已经封冻许久，所有垂钓者在第一场雪后便离开了。

棕发的医生将双手插进白大褂的口袋里，转过身，冷冷地俯视着他：

“我还没来得及向你做自我介绍。”

空气凝固了。

西里斯.布莱克从鼻腔后方发出一声呜咽。

“我有一条宠物狗，每次闯祸后，它都会发出这种声音。”莱姆斯深吸了一口气，觉得自己快要站不稳了，“然而它从几天前开始就再也没有回过家，我非常担心，你不会碰巧见过它吧？”

又是一声呜咽。西里斯的表情渐渐从庆幸变成慌乱。

“听着，莱姆斯，我可以解释，”黑发男人从医疗椅上坐起身来，满怀希冀地伸手抓住他的衣摆，“我知道这可能难以接受——”

莱姆斯一屁股坐在医疗椅的脚踏上，背对着谜团的中心：他没办法站着听完整件事，也不能直视他的眼睛。

“事情是这样的。”一个毛茸茸的脑袋搁在了自己的肩上，随后是两只修长瘦削的手臂，“我来自一个非常奇特的家庭。你或许听说过……当然，不是从时政新闻或者科学杂志上，而是在民间故事，志怪神话里。”

“我们的家族被称为异形者（skin-changer）。每隔几代，就会出现一个特殊的男性，他可以在保持人类意识的同时，拥有一种动物的形态。我的动物形态是一只黑狗。”

耳垂突然被一个热乎乎的东西扫了一下。莱姆斯下意识地缩了缩脖颈，身后的人低笑着摁住了他：

“我知道，你一直以为你的宠物狗是一只纽芬兰犬……因此对它的体型没有任何怀疑。你可能不知道，纽芬兰犬的耳朵都是下垂的，而你的那只拥有德国黑背一般的尖耳朵；并且，即使对于一只纽芬兰来说，你的宠物狗也长得太大了。”

黑发男人的左手摸上了他的第一粒纽扣。西里斯一边低沉地，轻柔地说着，一边在他的颈侧落下一连串热烈又濡湿的吻：

“保持动物体型的时间越长，属于人类部分的思维就剥离得越厉害。我变得越来越像一只狗，从未被任何人察觉。我想你一定理解这份谨慎，毕竟，未知的东西总是会吓到一些人，而这个镇子又太小了。”

莱姆斯仍然沉浸在彻彻底底的震惊中，甚至忘了阻挡那只摸上自己胸口的手：“可是我捡到大脚板的时候，它还那么小……”

“我十二岁时离开了家庭，选择在伦敦街头流浪。”西里斯半心半意地舔咬着他的锁骨上方，喉咙中不断发出心满意足的咕噜声，“异形者的生长模式和人类不同：出生时是人类婴儿，三个月后显现出动物幼崽的形态，直到十四岁时，动物形态才会跟上人类形态的生长速度，之前一直保留幼犬的所有特征，因此格外脆弱；这也是我选择保密的原因。”

莱姆斯的心脏感到一股奇怪的悸动；他下意识地挠了挠架在自己肩上的下巴，却被后者一把含住了手指；鲜红的舌尖从指尖舔到指缝，闪烁着火花的电信号顺着神经网络奔流而上，仿佛最强效的麻醉剂：“我离开家是因为在山脚下看到了我弟弟，雷古勒斯。事实证明，一代里可以出现两个异形者。雷古勒斯是一只黑豹。”

“警长没有发布大型动物出没的警告？”莱姆斯想把手抽出来，却被变本加厉地舔了掌心，“他来找你的麻烦吗？”

“家里出了一些事。”黑发男人含糊地咕哝着，终于放开他的手，转而开始舔吻他的嘴角，“一切都结束了，我现在彻底自由了。”

“发生了什……”莱姆斯没能说完这个句子。热烈的吻落在唇上，那温度使他惊慌地睁大了眼；不容置疑的侵略感将他飞快地淹没，他努力地用双臂为自己争取到一个呼吸的空间，满面通红地冲着地面大喊道：  
“我教过你，把舌头伸进别人嘴里是不礼貌的！更别说你现在已经是只成熟的狗——成年人了！大脚板！”

西里斯.布莱克仿佛被人迎面揍了一拳似的；他先是难以置信地睁大了眼，随后爆发出一阵介于吠叫与大吼之间的笑声：“莱姆斯.卢平！你以为我在干什么？”

“表达与主人重逢的喜悦！”莱姆斯仍然盯着地面：他觉得自己像个毫无头绪的白痴，“当然，我也很高兴，但是——”

“你是我见过的最可爱的傻瓜。”西里斯深深地叹了一口气；他猛地托住莱姆斯的下颌，将后者的脸抬高到水平线上，自己则居高临下地俯视着他，洋洋得意地宣布：

“现在我要开始吻你了：一个得体的，彬彬有礼的，符合成年人身份的火辣的吻。”

对于在随后几个小时中即将发生的事情，莱姆斯还一无所知。

End

*skin-changer：来自《霍比特人》中的“异形者”，非冰火中的“异形者”……虽然现在想想冰火的异形者也好好吃啊（梦幻微笑）

**在野外的黑熊请求人类帮忙取出鱼钩的情况是真的，来自格日勒其木格·黑鹤的《重返草原》

……总之是一次极其失败的PWP尝试，我天生就不是这块料（含恨）明明聊天的时候那么黄……为什么会变成现在这样呢………………


End file.
